Untouchable Unknown
by cats12812
Summary: It's been 20 years since the prophecy was completed. As another new prophecy rises, 14 kids are sent to the Pokemon world in other to save it from being destroyed from the forces of evil. Squeal to Untouchable! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

_20 years ago the Untouchables saved the world. In these 20 years the Untouchables have been busy raising their children but the world is in danger. But not their world, a different world unlike their own. A world full of creatures called pokemon. That's the world that needs to be saved but it will not be the Untouchables you know, it will be their children._

 _Like you Kevin, you are one of these children. Kevin out of all these children though you are the most important one. Why you ask, well you are the only one who can communicate with pokemon. That's your power Kevin. You see this creature next to me, that's a pokemon and it yours. The pokemon is called Abra and you will meet him soon. It is time to go now, I'll see you again soon._

Kevin jumped up from his sleep. This wasn't the first time he had this dream and it was starting to worry him. He didn't tell anyone about the other dreams and he wasn't planning on telling anyone about this one either but that probably will end up in him telling his twin sister Emily, about the dreams.

He put his left hand to his left cheek where a footprint like scar lay. He had no memory of how he got this scar since it happened when he was a baby but he was told that they think part of his crib was broken and that he somehow got his cheek on the crib and it left a scar. No one knew what his power was since he never showed signs of being able to talk to animals which is what they thought his power was at first. He had heard his parents talking the other day though. Something about how the prophecy should be starting any day now.

Was the prophecy in his dreams the same one?

* * *

 **Hope you like the prologue.**


	2. The Beginning

_Why hello, it's been a long time. 20 years, right? Today's the day the prophecy starts. Today 14 children will travel to a new world and help save that world. There they will gain friends that they'll never forget and enemies that they will hope to forget. Some will forget the enemies, some won't. I will keep communication with them through one person in each group, especially Kevin's group. 6 groups, 6 regions to go to. Each one will have their own adventure in their region. Four will become an Untouchable on this adventure. 10 are already Untouchables and will use their power to help save this new world. One Untouchable will learn his power and learn how he got his power. These are the kids who will be on this adventure._

 _Tyler, 12, the oldest son and child of Jaiden and Mina. He is one of the four children who aren't an Untouchable. He has short brown hair and green eyes. He's wearing a grey t-shirt with jeans. He has a dark grey hoodie tied around his waist._

 _Liam, 8, the middle child and youngest son of Jaiden and Mina. Like Tyler, he isn't an Untouchable. He has brown hair like his brother but has light blue eyes. Like his brother, he wears a grey t-shirt but wear black jeans._

 _Alexa, 3, the youngest and only daughter of Jaiden and Mina. She's the only one of her siblings that is an Untouchable. Her power is fire. She got her power from when her and brothers were jumping on the bed. At some point she was accidentally pushed into the corner of a dresser on her back. A fire started and it was later found out that she caused the fire. She has short blonde hair that is held out of her face by a purple bow clip and green eyes. To match with her hair clip she wears a purple long sleeve shirt and matching pants._

 _Maria, 13, the only child of John and Jasmine. She is an Untouchable and her power is sound, counting supersonic movement. She was seven when she became an Untouchable. During robbery in her home she tried to stop it but in the process she got stabbed in the chest and it barely missed her heart. Thinking she was dead, the robber tried to escape. She wasn't dead though. She managed to stand up and pull the knife out. The robber suddenly covered his ears, which started bleeding more than Maria's wound. The window then shattered for no apparent reason. Maria charged at the robber at an unnaturally high speed and punched him. The robber was thrown through the window by an invisible force as he was hit, and he fell to his death. She short brown hair and green eyes. She's wearing a pink t-shirt and pink shorts._

 _Jay, 15, she is the oldest daughter and child of Ash and Misty. She is an Untouchable and her power is fire. She got her power when she had been making soup for dinner. By accident she hit the outside of the pan and boiling soup spilled over her hand. She has ruby-red hair that is pulled to the side like Misty's and_ aquamarine eyes.

 _Xavier, 13, twin of Alexa and he is the only son of Ash and Misty. He is an Untouchable and his power is water. Alexa, 13, twin of Xavier and youngest daughter of Ash and Misty. She is an Untouchable and her power electricity._ Alexa was playing with a knife and a powerpoint, Xavier came along and his wet hair (just came out of the pool) brush against it shocking both of them. Xavier has raven-black short, messy hair and aquamarine eyes. Alexa has flaming red-hair, just-past-shoulder-length, part of it pulled to one side and aquamarine eyes.

 _Rose, 12, only daughter and oldest child of May and Drew. She is an Untouchable and her power is plants. She was attacked by a stray dog, and when she was about to be gnawed open, her power kicked in and she made it run away by whipping it with thorny rose vines._

 _Josh, 10, he is the only son and youngest child of May and Drew. He is an Untouchable and his power is air. He climbed to the top of a really tall tree, and tried to get down, but fell and hovered down to the ground with his air powers._

 _Jake, 10, he is the oldest son of Paul and Dawn. He is an Untouchable and his power is , 7, she is the middle child and only daughter of Paul and Dawn. She is an Untouchable and her power is darkness/shadows. Jake and Krissy were walking home from school one day when a group of gangsters tries to kidnap them for ransom. As they were attacking both tried to get away, but got cut on their shoulders and their powers kicked in, them attacking the gangsters to get away._

 _Martin, 4, he is the youngest son and child of Paul and Dawn. He isn't an Untouchable._

 _Kevin, 14, twin of Emily and is the only son of Passion and Thomas. He is an Untouchable and his power is communication with pokemon. It is unknown to him on how he got his power. I'll reveal that another time. RIght now isn't the time to know. He has short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Around his neck is a necklace with a light grey stone that has a yellow and purple swirl in the middle._

 _Emily, 14, twin of Kevin and is the only daughter of Passion and Thomas. She's isn't an Untouchable. She has long strawberry blonde hair that she keeps in a ponytail and has hazel eyes that are a mix of green and brown. She is wearing a light blue jacket with a light blue shirt underneath with blue jeans. Around her neck is a necklace with a yellow stone with a light blueish grey and grey swirl in the middle._

Kevin walked into the kitchen and saw his mom making breakfast. He sat at the table and yawned.

"Morning mom" he mumbled.

Passion looked up and said "Morning Kevin, you're up early"

"Woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back to sleep"

Passion asked "Did you wake up because of a dream?"

Lying he said "No." He refused to tell anyone about his dream. He wanted to figure out why he was having these dreams before telling anyone. Passion shrugged and went back to making breakfast.

"Why don't you wake up Emily. I'm almost done." She said.

He nodded and went to get his sister up. He knocked on her door and waited a minute before entering. She was asleep on her bed. He shook her lightly until she woke up.

"Breakfast Emily" he added as she started to get up "remember that everyone is meeting in the Treehouse today"

The treehouse is where all the children of the Untouchable's met once in awhile. It was mainly to hang out or find out if they had become an Untouchable. Four of the 14 of them hadn't gained a power. The rest had a power of some sort.

Emily got up and the two went to eat breakfast. The two quickly ate and both got changed into normal clothes and went to the treehouse. They were the first ones there. It wasn't long before the rest of the kids came. They all sat at the big round table in the middle of the treehouse that had fourteen chairs. Soon all seats were filled. They talked about how they've been and how Alexa, Tyler and Liam's little sister, became an Untouchable a couple of weeks ago.

Eventually Kevin asked "Have any of your parents talked about a prophecy starting soon?" A lot of the kids nodded and some shook their heads no. "Any of you guys know anything about this prophecy at all?"

"Mom mentioned that I had to be careful if I went somewhere different. When I asked her what she meant she muttered something about a prophecy and ignored my question" Rose said.

"Mommy gave me a hug today after helping me get changed. She whispered that she didn't want me to leave. I told mommy that I wouldn't leave and she said that I would have to leave soon. Why did mommy say that?" Alexa said.

"Your mom is right. You do have to leave" A voice came from the door. Everyone looked to the voice and saw a woman who looked like May but had different colored eyes. Kevin's eyes widened realizing this was the girl that was in his dreams.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked and added "and how did you get in my dreams?"

"My name Sapphire and you will soon learn why I was in your dreams, Kevin" she continued "you 14 kids have been chosen to save a world not like this one. Your parents have known about this day coming for 20 years and it has finally come. In this world, there are pokemon, creatures that are in this world, that will help you. I wish you luck as you save this world."

Darkness filled the room and the next thing that the kids would wake up to is a world where they will be greeted by their first pokemon and the only one that they would be able to understand. Kevin however would understand all of them and use this ability to save the world.

 **I FINALLY UPDATED THIS. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER. Before people say something about it, I am aware that where the scars are and some of the characters descriptions aren't on here. I will replace this chapter later on and add those. On some of these characters I couldn't figure out what the descriptions meant and at the moment I can't ask what it means so I will fix that as soon as I can.**

 **I will try to update every couple of weeks. It depends on how long it takes for me to write the chapters and do homework.**


End file.
